


Puppy Broke Her Treat

by RoseKnightRed



Series: Why I probably shouldn't have a tumblr... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Sis Kira, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Little Malia, One Shot, Short, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr's "You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jars" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Broke Her Treat

Kira woke up to an empty bed and the distant sound of crying. Quickly coming out of her sleep-addled state, she bolted from the room and down the hall to find Malia curled up on the kitchen floor.

Surrounded by shattered jelly jars.

_What?_

Easing into the kitchen with caution, keeping an eye on both where she was stepping and the coyote on the floor, Kira made her way to her pup and lifted her with the ease of a kitsune. Carrying her out of the mess and placing her on the table to search for any injuries Kira cooed to her pup and gently asked her what had happened.

When all Malia would do was cling to her arm and snuffle tiny apologies into her neck Kira knew she was much more little than she'd previously assumed.

A quiet, "I jus' wanted a snack," could be heard before, "but de ting wouldn't open an' I got mad." More sniffles came as Malia tried to hide in Kira's chest.

Kira only shushed her and held her tighter, knowing not to disrupt her pup's fragile headspace with a reprimand or condonation. "Shush Pup. We can talk about this in the morning. I am not happy you almost hurt yourself when I would have gladly helped had you come to get me, but it is what it is and all that's left to do is clean up. Do you feel okay enough to help Nee-chan clean tonight or would you rather go back to bed and fix this tomorrow?" she placed a tender kiss to her forehead while running her fingers through her hair.

"I..." the pup was fighting back her sniffles with a soft smile in the fox's direction. "I'z can halp t'night," drowsiness heavy in her voice.

Reluctantly letting her coyote go, the fox pulled out the rubber-like broom and its pan from their hiding place before the coyote could try. "Let me get the glass first, Pup," Kira smiled at the pout she received, kissing Malia's wrist before sending her off in search of paper towels and cleaner from what Malia refers to as the Vacuum's Room.

By the time her girlfriend re-entered the kitchen, appearing that much more asleep on her feet, Kira had gotten all of the glass and big globs of jelly into the bin.

"Good Girl," Kira praised, after assuring the right cleaner had been grabbed.

Malia simply purred and tiredly began cleaning the sticky parts of the floor.

When she had done a well enough job, Kira made her a small snack before carting her back off to bed with a lullaby and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> http://kenaiskoda.tumblr.com/post/119898437912/established-relationship-aus
> 
> I don't think I"ll continue this but feel free to use it, just send me a link so I can fangirl with you~
> 
> and as always, suggestions, critique, prompt, ect are always welcome!


End file.
